


Best Laid Plans

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: Wholesome Ada/RK100 Universe [5]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, So here we are, also i did like fifteen lesbian cliches in a row here and i regret nothing, as per usual lmao, bisexual north, fluffy wlw fun times, gonna end this by saying aro ada is so valid, i just love sapphic ada content, no beta we die like men, specifically with north
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: Ada prepares to propose to North with moral support from her RK brothers and her functional lesbian friends Tina and Valerie, but like most things, it doesn't quite go to plan.[I guess this is kind of continuing on from the Memories and The RK Family fics? They're by no means essential reading but in my mind they're very much in the same universe. Like the Wayfarers but worse lmao]
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen
Series: Wholesome Ada/RK100 Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767982
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wardenmages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardenmages/gifts), [bakasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasara/gifts).



> i haven't written nearly enough valerina content so i'm gonna ease into it with this fic
> 
> also more ada/north because i'm ada/north trash
> 
> byeeeeee
> 
> ~*EDIT 09/06/20*~
> 
> As of 9th June 2020, this fic is now a gift for bakasara and wardenmages! This morning I woke up and saw their Adanorth fanart (there's fanart now!) and it warmed my heart, so I hope this token of appreciation will suffice in return!

"We should just go, everybody's staring," muttered Ada, her eyes nervously darting around the jewellery store. Valerie gave her an exasperated look.

"So what if they are? You're not backing out of this again just because a few humans can't handle an LED," she said firmly, taking Ada's arm and guiding her back to a display of engagement rings. Tina stood stalwartly, keeping a close eye on the five options Ada had narrowed it down to. Valerie held a reassuring hand up to Tina, non-verbally telling her the crisis was averted.

Tina gave Ada a comforting half-smile. "Proposals are a scary business, right?"

Ada nodded miserably. "Thanks for coming with me, you two. I don't have much of an eye for this sort of thing."

"Well, the thing about picking an engagement ring is you don't have to have an eye for it!" said Valerie, looking at her own ring fondly. "You just have to know your partner well. I didn't even know I liked sapphires until Tina got down on one knee and gave me this beauty."

"Maybe you don't like sapphires and you only like the ring because symbolises the joy you felt when Tina proposed," Ada pointed out before she could stop herself. Damn her cold logical brain.

"Oh, you just had to ruin that for me, didn't you?" said Valerie, but she was chuckling good-naturedly. "But that's the point! It doesn't matter what the ring looks like, really. North would marry you if you gave her a gummy ring, honestly."

Ada raised her eyebrows, considering the option.

"Oh Jesus, don't give her a gummy ring," said Tina urgently. 

Ada returned to survey her choices, the clerk looking exceedingly exasperated. She had been in and out of the same store for five days now. Ada took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly as she did so. It was time for a new approach.

She imagined holding each ring, and presenting it to North while she asked her to do the honour of becoming her wife. She imagined North's face lighting up, she imagined North pulling her to her feet and embracing her, all the while saying 'yes' as many times as was possible in the space of ten seconds...

Then the rather unpleasant notion of North saying no popped into her head. No, she had to shake it off. She wasn't leaving empty-handed again.

It was the one in the middle, the emerald cut. She could see that one looking splendid on North's finger. She hoped to see it on North's finger, at least. rA9, she hoped it went as she hoped.

"That one," Ada pointed to her final decision with gusto, observing it like she was trying to win a staring contest with it.

Tina and Valerie, after shooting each other quick glances to confirm that Ada had finally made a damn decision, let out huge celebratory yells and enveloped Ada in a hug.

*

Ada arrived home to find North on the computer.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," said Ada, approaching North from behind and wrapping her arms around her. "I was cheating on you, you know how it is."

"As long as she's hotter than me," teased North, leaning into Ada's embrace. "How was your day?"

Ada tried to steady her thrashing thirium pump. "Nothing special. Daily grind."

"I know it's been stressful at work right now, especially with all those sweet pay cuts that seem to be directed at androids specifically," said North, standing up and delivering that last part through gritted teeth. "But next week's our anniversary! It'll be great to have a day to ourselves."

Ada grinned, wrapping her arms around North. "Ah yes, five years since you begged me to date you."

"Um, five years since you went on a very poorly worded ramble about how much you love me!" giggled North.

"Five pretty good years, I'd say," said Ada, pushing North's hair behind her ears.

North raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming on to me?"

Ada chortled and pressed her lips against North's, sinking into her arms until the two of them became completely intertwined. She'd imagined after their first few kisses the butterflies would have calmed down, and yet here she was with her heart still in her throat. Not that she was complaining, she'd happily put up with storms of butterflies raging in her chest if she got to be with North through it all.

She hoped, prayed and wished silently to whoever was listening that North said yes next week.

*

She had it all planned out. She was going to take North to one of her favourite places in the city, the aquarium in Belle Isle Park, give her the longest and most eloquent speech imaginable about how important North was to her and then get down on one knee, after which they could hopefully begin the rest of their lives together. She should write what she wanted to say down. She knew she should. No, it should be natural. It should come from the heart. But there was too much to say! rA9, would North even like the emerald cut ring?

Ada's phone had been buzzing all morning. She rolled her eyes. The group chat had originally just included her, Tina and Valerie, and had been set up solely so they could arrange a date and time to help Ada choose an engagement ring. However, there had been more visits to the jewellery store than any of them had expected due to Ada's nerves and indecisiveness, so the group chat remained active for longer. Then Nines had discovered the operation and became extremely offended that he wasn't in on it, and then he'd told Connor, who told Markus, so now all of Ada's brothers were in the group chat. Usually Ada had it muted, but this morning she didn't. She knew they'd want updates. She opened up her phone and checked the damage.

 **CONNOR** : _Have you done it yet? Did she say yes?_

 **MARKUS** : _They're not even at Belle Isle Park yet, Connor. But of course she'll say yes!_

 **TINA** : _Good luck Ada! Not that you need it xx_

 **VALERIE** : _I'm so jealous you guys get to experience proposal joy for the first time! Nothing like it!_

 **NINES** : _I don't know if I'm using this term correctly, but if I'm not the best man I will start throwing hands._

Ada rolled her eyes, giggling to herself, and started typing.

 **ADA** : _You're using it correctly, well done. Muting this now so North doesn't suspect anything. Updates to follow!_

Ada heard North coming down the stairs and immediately pocketed her phone. North caught a glimpse of what she was doing and cocked her head in confusion.

"You've been using your phone a lot lately," she said curiously. "Thought you had a mind palace now, why don't you guys just interface there?"

"I was texting Tina," said Ada quickly.

North continued to frown before the realisation dawned on her.

"Right, I forget humans have squishy brains with no interfaces," said North as she approached the front door.

Ada giggled. "Silly, non-advanced humans."

"A.H.A.B.!" said North far too loudly as she opened the front door. "After you, love of my life who I've been with for five wonderful years as of today!"

Ada's eyes lit up as she walked by North. "Thank you, side chick of five years."

"Oh, you're so mean to me," teased North, locking the door and immediately taking Ada's hand in hers. Ada hoped it wasn't noticeably shaking.

*

"I love sharks so MUCH," North whispered enthusiastically as she walked around the aquarium, her arm linked in Ada's. 

"They are super cool, and have a weirdly bad reputation," said Ada, watching North with affection. "I blame the humans."

"As they say; the humans are at it again," said North.

Ada had no idea what the next part was. She was in the place where she wanted to do it, she had the ring in her coat pocket, and she knew exactly what to say. She was just deeply aware of the fact that after she did it, North's life was going to change, and so was hers. What if she said no? rA9, what if she said no?

"Fuck it, I'm doing it in front of this shark."

Ada gazed at North in confusion as North disentangled herself from Ada and took her hands.

"Ada..." said North nervously. "You are... you're beyond words. The day you stumbled into my messed up life and changed everything was the luckiest day I've ever spent on this hell planet. I've spent every minute since just... doing my best. Doing my best to keep you around. I am so... god damn in love with you. When you're around, I feel like me. I really feel like the best version of me. You made everything bright, you made everything... the way it's supposed to be. I'm amazed every day that we are where we are. The decks were really stacked against us, if one little thing went wrong it might not have happened for us... but we're here now, and I promise if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life continuing to just... do my best."

Ada was speechless. Had North been reading the drafts of her potential engagement speech? How did she even find those? Was North making fun of her? Was North trying to use her words against her to build up to rejecting her?

North was getting down on one knee. She was on one knee. People were staring. Wait, Ada was the one supposed to be on one knee.

Oh. rA9. rA-fucking-9. Of course. Ada tried to stop herself from laughing but it was simply too much.

"Ada," said North, her voice shaking tremendously. "Would you do me the honour of"-

Ada cut North off by pulling the ring from her pocket, opening the box and getting on one knee in one smooth motion. "What the hell do you think?"

"OH MY"- 

North cut herself off with her own roars of laughter. Ada joined her, the two of them making far too much noise. They were likely going to get complaints from the staff for disturbing the animals. Their foreheads were pressed together, each of them holding their ring in one hand and each other's hands with the other. Once they'd calmed down, they each tried to say yes, but found that they kept cutting each other off and just laughed more.

"We're such a mess," Ada guffawed after they could both form words again. "We're perfect."

"Okay, let me just..." North pulled back in concentration, attempting to put Ada's ring on her finger. An emerald cut. Of course.

"I can't..." North cried, dissolving into laughter again as her shaking hands grabbed Ada's. "I can't get it on! Help me!"

"I'm shaking too, you know!" Ada snorted, grabbing North's hands in an attempt to steady them. Realising that neither of them were calming down anytime soon, North rested her head against Ada's once more, her eyes squeezed shut.

"I love you... so much," she murmured. Ada didn't even bother trying to stop her tears, and didn't even internally curse Kamski for giving her tear ducts when they came. She brought a hand to North's cheek and caressed it.

"We're absolute disasters," she whispered, giggling. North opened her eyes, gazing lovingly at Ada, and attempted again to put the ring on her finger. She succeeded this time.

"You're my disaster," she purred, admiring Ada's new ring. 

Ada clasped her newly bedazzled hand in North's, holding it tight. "You're going to be Mrs Disaster. That's hilarious." She looked from her new ring to North, her eyes sparkling with love.

"Don't look at me so lustfully before marriage, Ada, it's very inappropriate," said North in faux-horror.

Ada giggled. "Just put on your damn ring."

North chuckled helplessly as she put it on. "We did not get each other the same damn rings. There's no way that happened."

Ada grinned, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Tina and Valerie helped me pick it."

North pointed to Ada's ring finger fondly. "Echo and Ripple were the masterminds behind that. Kind of. It took me forever."

"It took ME forever!" Ada sighed, her hands still tightly intertwined with North's. "We're so insufferable."

The corners of North's lips were trembling and her eyes were moving rapidly between Ada and the space behind her. "Hey, don't turn around, but I believe we have an audience."

Ada rolled her eyes, pulling herself closer to North and bringing her lips to hers.

"Well then, let's give them a show." 

She kissed North passionately and without holding back, and didn't pull away for a very long time.

*

Ada and North were nested on the couch under a blanket, curled into each other, clinging to each other in every possible way they could as Ada video called her group chat.

"This is going to be so funny," Ada muttered. 

"I can't believe so many people were in on it and you never even got to propose to me," North laughed. "Sorry I stole your moment there, Ada!"

Ada snuggled into North. "It was a beautiful moment. You don't get to apologise for it."

One by one, each participant joined, watching Ada with eager eyes.

"Soooooo?" said Valerie, barely suppressing a grin.

Ada and North squeezed each other's hands simultaneously. They couldn't wait for this reveal.

"I said yes," said North, holding up her ring hand.

"And so did I!" said Ada giddily, wiggling her fingers as she brought her hand into the camera's view.

As everybody realised what had happened, Ada's phone erupted with yelling and bemused laughter. The only silent one was Markus, who wore a smug smile.

"Wait, why is Markus here?" said North, confused. "You were in Ada's proposal group chat? But you were in mine too..."

Markus simply raised an eyebrow.

Ada sat up and looked at North. "Wait, what?"

North nodded. "Yeah - him, Simon, Josh, Echo and Ripple, we all had a group chat to discuss it... oh, no WAY."

"Markus, did you know we were both going to propose to each other today?!"

Markus's face broke out into a self-satisfied, toothy grin. "Hell yeah I did!"

Ada and North joined in the screaming this time, their hearts flying as they laughed along with their friends, relaying the story of their proposal to the very people they planned to invite to their wedding as soon as they could. As the group call drew to a close, it appeared obvious that Nines was likely going to have to fight Markus for the role of best man.

The whole time, Ada and North stayed close to each other, content in the knowledge that they got to stay that way for as long as they wanted from now on. They simply couldn't wait to spend the rest of forever together.


End file.
